


To Be So Seen

by Elleth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/F, Halls of Mandos, Summer Spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: "She put a sleepless god to sleep, and she will move a merciless one to mercy. All for love. All for her." While Lúthien sings before Mandos, Haleth contributes in her own way.
Relationships: Haleth of the Haladin/Lúthien Tinúviel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	To Be So Seen

**Author's Note:**

> For Skyrosebud's prompt in [Summer Spinoff](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html): Any/Any - Won't you break this chain with me?

Lúthien pauses. Her gaze goes to Haleth, short and stout and dark beside her, and her hand comes to rest on Lúthien's. A breeze ruffles the tight curls of her hair, even though in the dead air of Mandos, there ought to be no breath of wind, and as a spirit, she is sure that wind ought not touch her. 

Lúthien takes it as her cue to sing. She put a sleepless god to sleep, and she will move a merciless one to mercy. All for love. All for her. 

Haleth is awed listening to Lúthien's song: The coming of the Haladin into Doriath, and Lúthien's bright gaze falling on their leader, Thingol's outrageous demand to bring him a Silmaril to be allowed to settle in Brethil. She sings of the beautiful, rebellious, strong mortal she came to love, and Haleth cannot hold back her tears to be so seen, in wolf pelt and her own mortal skin. 

Later she remembers the eyes of Mandos on her tears, and knows that in their release from bondage, the breaking of the chain, their _leithian_ , these tears made them as worthy of their return to life as Lúthien's song did.


End file.
